ZOOM: the return of the reverse flash
by Randamwriter
Summary: Flash greastest Rouge has broken out and loose and Wally turns his back on the league to take of his most powerful foe and the only man able to out run the scarlet speedter the is post JLU the the reverse flash is Hunter Zoloman


_**This my DCAU story about Flash it will only be about three to five chapters long please enjoy. (i don't own anything from DC comics.**_

* * *

"Alright boys let's move these supplies to area C next!" Flash shouted out as he was overseeing a supply detail on the east side of the island in the Indian Ocean. "Hey Green Arrow you and Stargirl watch this for two seconds I'm going to check on hawkgirl and Aquaman on the other side." Flash ran over to side and show up right under Hawkgirl. "Hey Shayera how are things going on your end?" "Pretty good." Hawk girl spoke she came touching right next to him. "Aquaman called some whales over to help move the supplies of the boat and green lantern help moving them the city." "The kid right not John?" "Yea Kyle he pretty good and kinda fancy with constructs he made ..." "Hold on." Flash cut her off as the tips of his ear blots lite up. "Flash here what happen?" He spoke darker and sterner when picked up. "Flash we have code one he is broke out we don't know how but he found some way break the generators after that he beam lined for the exit. We already called KCPD and them getting to place the whole city on lock down with a word if you say so; and we got every officer looking for him. But Zoom is loose." "Understood." Flash spoke in a monotone spoke. "Wally is everything okay?" Shayrea asked. "Fine but I need to leave. Green arrow take overseeing the west side I gotta run." "FLASH WAIT!" Shayera shouted but Flash had already had ran off.

Ninety seconds later in outside Central city.

Flash arrived a special secure located jailhouse he had the city open the place to hold back Zoom and he was the only prisoner. Flash designed so that zoom would not be able to use his powers while in prisoned. "Flash you came over quick as expected." "Sgt. Smith sorry I don't have a joke for you but Zoloman breaking out is no laughing matter." "Understood we do have good news after going over the tapes and reviews the files on Zoloman's powers we guess that as we were siphoning his powers he tried to siphon nearby enegry and well this cause the generators to go haywire. Tech crew is trying to them up and running and prepared to place him a chemical coma." "It's not humane but place some knockout gas instead. I'll work out some designs to combat this." Flash started to hear the calling of the league in his ear.

"Mr. Terrific this is terrible time." "I'm sorry Flash but Hawkgirl asked me to-" "No Terrific listen to me unless it is an emergency that is too fast for Superman DO NOT call me and that is an order is that understood?" "Y-yes sir. Watchtower out." Mr. Terrific was shocked by this Flash may have been senior but he rarely pull rank and gave orders.

Back at central city

Flash had ran all every to every coast of every country. He checked sign of Zoom's speed force. And while he found that he found something better an information broker. Villains used him find info on anything even the league sometimes. However he on vacation right now in central city. Flash then bemb line from Sydney, Austria ran back Central city. No doubt he will be at the rouges bar.

At the front of the Rouges bar Flash walked down the steps calmly although he did not open the door he simply vibrated through it so that his rouges wouldn't hear him. "I will ask nicely once WHERE IS CALCULATOR?" All the villains quiet down many surprise by the threating tone in his voice how mirror master stood up "Ah Flash nice oh you to come by and die!" Mirror Master had pulled out his reflector pistol and aims them at Flash. However Flash was annoyed so he just ran and knocked him out. "Cold would you care to answer my answer question?" Captain Cold didn't try to talk but he did try to stop Flash. He fired both his cryo-pistol to freeze him. Flash countered with a cyclone that pushed his blast back onto him and freeze him to the wall. He looked at the two fallen and made a quarter turn to other villains "are any of you going to tell where he is or am I going to have to knock skulls till I find one I don't recognize." This was the coldest thing that Wallace has ever said to anyone let alone a room full of villains who every Christmas wish was his death. Some saw the anger a chose not to challenge it and ran out the bar hoping he wouldn't follow. Other chose for a free for all them verses him. Unfortunate he was not in a playing mood he quickly spun and turned himself into a destructive whirlwind a beaten everyone within minutes. Everything villain in was knocked out cold by the Flash's hands.

The bar was a wreck Flash's rampage though the villains had left him with no answers, a sea of beaten rouges and a barkeep that may have pissed himself. Flash was ready to walk out the door until a bald man wearing shades walked in "I Hear this is where a fella on the wrong side can get a drink I'm new in …" His words where cut off after he took a good look at the scene. Flash had turn to him ask. "So I'm guessing that you're Calculator?" After finding that the whole place was wrecked looking for him he only had one idea **RUN!** But this was the Flash he sped over and threw Calculator to the other side and ran up and pinned him to the wall. "Okay look you are going to answer my question or you are going to know what the inside of a brick wall looks like. Now I'm looking for man his name is Hunter Zoloman he also goes by the name Zoom tell me where he is?" "I don't know!" "You lying now tell me WHERE IS ZOOM?! OR ELSE!" Flash began to vibrate him so that he will slowly become intangible. "Wait wait I may have an idea to help you find him." Flash then stop kept him on the wall. "Talk." "Okay he got powers like yours right so if you been keeping him locked up he is either going to somewhere secluded to build up momentum and speed or he hate you and wants to hurt you and make it personal. Or last but not least go see something he been kept away." And in that moment flash thought of three new places that Zoom could pop up. "Okay then thank you word of advice try the Center grill they give you a discount on an inch thick T-bone and lobster tail tell them Flash sent you." And with that he dropped Calculator and ran out the bar.

"Okay first thing let's try the 5thKCPD station they are the ones who know me the best and where Zoom was fired." Flash said to himself as he ran over to his job. He figured if Calculator was right he would try to hurt him. He already tried the Dark Heart canyon the one place where Zoom can generate speed where no one fined him.

Watchtower:

"Mr. Terrific did find flash or why he ran off?" Shayera asked as she came back from the island. "What do mean he ran off?" John asked as he walked in with Superman and Batman. "Just as I said he ran off after he got a call." "Well did give a reasons to he had to go?" Superman asked chiming in. "No just told Arrow to take over ran off no explanation." "Hey guys aren't Keystone and Central city under Flash's protection?" Mr. Terrific asked catching everyone's attention. "Yes they are why do you ask?" Batman tuned in. "Because KCPD just place both cities on lock down." "Something bad must happening in Flash's area. Shayera and John you two come with me we're headed to central city." Batman spoke.

"Okay I'm landing us here." Green Lantern spoke as he placed his green construct bubble down in front of an old bar in central city. "Why did you John bring us here?" Hawkgirl asked. "Because this is where all of Flash's rouges hangout." John answered Sheyera's Question. "How do you know this? And why didn't you two tell Flash about this?" "Because Flash was the one who told us." Batman spoke in his usual monotone voice. "WHAT?! If Flash knows about this place then why hasn't he just come by here knock some skulls before sending them to jail?" we said something like that as well." "We said something like that as well." John spoke and Batman continued, "However Flash had counter with a valid argument."

However as Batman told Sheyera Flash's reason it seems in naught as they walked into the bar. After walk in all three heroes stood with a look shock even Batman. However he broke first in order to interrogate.

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed the story please stick around and PLEASE read and review**_


End file.
